


而那些云早已不知所踪

by mmount



Category: iKON (Korea Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-28
Updated: 2020-11-28
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27757993
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mmount/pseuds/mmount
Summary: ▷ Fromm - 그해 봄
Relationships: Kim Jinhwan/Kim Jiwon | Bobby





	而那些云早已不知所踪

**Author's Note:**

> ▷ Fromm - 그해 봄

_Kim Jiwon / Kim Jinhwan_

—

_"我之于你_ _就像是日落时分的晚霞"_

—

海边会发生很多故事。有开头的叫作相遇，叫作邂逅，没开头的叫作擦肩而过，而那些有始无终的通常被人们称为爱情，或者别的什么。

金知元终于睁开眼，露在遮阳伞外的半边身子被晒得通红。他的面前是沙滩，和十分钟前的沙滩一样灿烂，沙滩面前是大海，和十分钟前的大海一样蔚蓝，海面上有帆、滑板和一长串彩球，不知品种的鸟偶尔飞过头顶，他就在心里偷偷向它们脱帽致意，毕竟美好的事物总是值得被感激。

“我真不记得了。” 他摸了摸发烫的右臂，血管在阳光下接近透明，同等质地还能在海岸线、手边的鸡尾酒以及身旁人散发的白夜的气温之中找到。

“没关系，我帮你回忆。”

金振焕显得大方，没有因为他毫无诚意的回应而气恼。他端起他那杯桑格利亚，吞咽时的喉结像暗流，翻涌着，似乎要把金知元整个人卷进去。

“你说，你来海边必做的事情——” 他停顿了一下，以便将嘴巴里的薄荷叶嚼下去，“就是偷看性感辣妹。”

他的墨镜耷拉在鼻梁上，露出半双眼戏谑地看金知元。“像这样。”

“怎么可能？” 金知元漫不经心地拍掉身上的沙子，抬起沙滩椅往左挪了些， “我要看也只看你。”

距离被他拉近，拉得很近，近到金振焕以为金知元偷喝了他的酒，随后才意识到那是自己的气息，像回声一样，绕一圈碰到对方的鼻尖又掉了个头。

“而且是光明正大地看哦。”

这句话没有问题，是过于直白的打量和坏笑让金知元吃到一记无情的肘击，预料之中，但这正合他意，他找准时机逮住金振焕的手，掰开没来得及攥紧的拳头，把自己的五指和他的根根交叉，心满意足地握住之后搭在胸前。

那里起伏跳动犹如骄阳下的荒漠，金振焕想，总有一天，总有一天他的指尖会被灼伤。

“我说真的。”

金知元不再闹了，低头去认真亲他手腕的脉搏，从后往前，把一长串字母依次吻了一遍。

金振焕看向远处急速飞驰的船艇，它尾巴上的伞帆被风吹得鼓起来，挂在上面的人激动地挥舞四肢，他们看上去在尖叫，但金振焕听不到。人类是奇怪的生物，总爱对未知感到恐惧，又要把自己交付给未知。

他扶正了墨镜，重新把自己藏在有色化合物背后，好像这样就能隐匿一些不便表达的感情。

“我又没说不信。”

许多人来海边会做的事情他们也都做过了。

一到阴天和夜晚，金知元就喜欢脱掉衣服，欢呼着栽进泳池里，溅起的水花让金振焕下意识转头眯起眼睛，在松懈的当下被人拽住脚踝，没来得及反抗便闷声跌入蓝色的怀抱中。

金知元会牢牢接住他，在水底嬉闹一阵子，然后将他的身体托出水面，等一切平静，等阴晴不定的云，忽明忽暗的月，等金振焕挣扎累了，大喘着气，不需要指使发令，手臂主动环绕上他的脖颈。

某一个湿润的带着消毒水味道的吻发生的时候，海面上升起了经久不息的绚烂烟火。

他们也一起守着等西沉的落日，火红的边缘与海平线相融的第一秒，金振焕无法克制自己不陷入巨大的感性沼泽里，他动弹不了，难以思考，太阳溢出的余晖浩浩荡荡，盛情跳动在睫毛之间，不吝啬地照耀一切，明明真正的它是如此不可触及，无论距离，温度或是体积。他所舍不得的、放不下的、过意不去的，在艳丽的霞彩之下显得格外乏味。

直到金知元把他抱起来，踩着水花向前奔跑，一同倒入涨过来的浪潮里，他才如梦初醒。

海水是咸的，男孩是蓬勃的朝气，比例如果恰当，足够调制出属于他的依恋关系。

“发呆的后果。”

金知元捋了捋满是水珠的头发，凑到他身前笑嘻嘻地说。他们都还没缓过劲，双双半躺在沙滩上，金振焕抓起一把沙子砸向他，然后两个人又开始打夏日里的雪仗。

那个时候，夕阳偷偷跳进另一个半球的经纬线里，而那些被火烧过的云早已不知踪迹。

金振焕有时会想，假若将日落慢转倒放，会不会刚好是世界某一处所迎接的日出，美丽而平淡无奇。其实他对日出的构想大部分来自于早午餐时金知元的讲述。因为颠倒的作息，常常在凌晨睡下，很少有机会去迎接第一道光，倒是金知元起得早一些，为了觅食或者为了保持清醒。

没什么可看的，有的地方不朝向东边，只有依稀的黎明，天空低平，泛着的湛蓝微不可见；有的地方亮得太早，等走到海边，太阳已经和海水分离，在又高又远的斜上方挂起。

讲这些的时候美国男孩总在吃一碗牛奶麦片，金振焕责怪他让他错以为初升的太阳会像玉米圈一样，被海泡得发软，向四周飘散谷物的糙甜。

下雨天金知元不早起，他会摸索着关掉闹铃，顺手从身后紧紧抱住金振焕，像是要摄走对方所有的体温。风和白噪音吹动窗帘，他们在昏暗的房间里不醒来。

不过，偶尔会有这样一个雨天，没合上的窗让金振焕感觉到冷。他起身，光脚走到白色飘窗前，尝试用肉眼判断时间，金知元撑着脑袋在他身后说，去淋雨吧。

他不问他为什么喜欢淋雨，那不是一个有意义的问题。不对彼此的偏好做无谓的定论，这是他们交往的一大准则。在履行自我意识的行动中，另一方选择不充当干预者，而是扮演共情的自由角色。

比起其他人，他和金知元拥有更强烈的共鸣，关于海，关于异乡，关于自由地爱与不爱。要不爱，而不要恨，金知元说。金振焕点头表示赞同。虽然共鸣不是刚性需求，不一定越多就越好，但其存在本身也并非为了论证任何必要性。

金知元把伞递给自己，独自走向被雨水冲刷得发黑的沙滩，他的背影看上去像一只永远在迁徙的海鸥。他越走越远，直到冰冷的海水没过他的小腿肚。

雨滴从伞檐上落下，金振焕想起跌入泳池的夜晚和白天，想起金知元抱着他冲进高高的浪墙，想起他用沾满血腥玛丽气味的嘴唇亲吻自己的纹身，酒精让他已经愈合的伤口灼痛。

未来是一块橡皮泥，缩短拉长都需要非常用力，而他们是掺杂进彼此的水，将一切变得柔软不干涩。

他望着海，金知元也在望着海，那时他感到庆幸，他的生活还没有崩塌，因为交感是承载一切的受力带。

“喂——”

金振焕扔掉雨伞，一朵黑色的花坠落在细沙上，他用尽全力向金知元跑去。

END


End file.
